Objective system
level.]] The Objective system was an interface released on 17 September 2009Update:Advisors and Objectives. Players were able to choose a random objective from a list or choose a goal by right-clicking on a skill or quest. The objectives system was designed to help new players decide what to do when they are overcome by the large amount of things to do, but also to help higher levelled players keep themselves motivated when faced with a massive amount of experience to train. Players would also be notified of what possible quests they were enabled to do, actions they may have perform, and items they could wield/use/make after the objective was completed. No reward was given for completing an objective (minus any new item the players can create/use upon levelling-up). Experience The system was useful for showing how many more experience points a player needs to achieve a particular level in a skill. The objective system marked a player's progress at 0% when the goal was set, and only went up as the player obtained more experience from the experience at the time of setting the goal, and NOT based on the experience to the next level. The information on the benefits received from gaining more levels, such as new quests, new features of skills, etc. was shown. Random objectives The Random Objective option provided players a selection of different stats to have a goal in. This helped with deciding what stat you wish to train. When clicked, the option will then transfer into the "Objective" tab next to the Friends List. Maxed-out messages Players who had completed all goals (skills, quests, etc.) are typically called maxed-out players. When these players used this "Random objective" feature, they would get a message saying: "You have completed the game! GO OUTSIDE! ~Love, Jagex." It would say: "But don't forget to come back for the next update ;-)". These messages were rumoured to be fake, but was confirmed by a Jagex Moderator, Mod Mark H, on the RuneScape Forums . Note: If any player tried to set an objective on any skill, other than Dungeoneering, that is already 99 a message would say "Your skill level is 99. You cannot set objectives for this skill" Trivia *Before the Objective system was released, the image of the "Objective system" icon was leaked with two images showcasing the effects of "Animation tweening" Update:Blog - Animation Update: Pack 1. *Some players got a message they have completed their goals before they actually do. *If you set a Member Objective and log on to a Free world, you will still have a Member Objective. *When completing the free game and receiving the message there is no comma after Love in "Love Jagex" but after completion of the full game there is one. *If there are multiple things that the player will be able to do after completing their objective, the Objective screen will change what it says, from one unlockable to the other Glitches *The objective is to reach a certain level in a skill and the objective window says "Not Started" (used for Quest objectives) and the bar's background is green. *At Level 99, the experience counter remains stuck on the objectives tab. *Starting from somewhere in April 2010, if a player put 99 attack as their objective, at times the description would say 'You will be able to wield White warhammers.' This glitch has been fixed. *After the Dungeoneering skill was released, if a player tried to set an objective for Dungeoneering while in an F2P world they would be unable to do so. The player would instead receive an error message stating that it was members' only. This was fixed on 13 May 2010 in a large patch update with other Dungeoneering bug fixes. *If you set your objective for 70 agility, it may say you can use the Dorgesh-Kaan cave with 70 strength and 70 ranged. However in the in-game level guide it says you need 80 agility, ranged, and strength. *There is a glitch where in the Random Objectives where it says "You only need a small amount of xp in X to get to level Z" when there is a lot of xp X being the skill and Z being the level. *If setting a Dungeoneering goal, and the screen turns up blank, that means it is hiding a new update. An example is 84, this could be a new reward. *On the Random Objectives screen for non-members, the description for the new skill level can mention members' quests. For example, it could say "Level 31 Prayer is the only skill requirement you do not have for the quest Scorpion Catcher." References Category:Interface